How Do I Loathe Thee? Let Me Count The Ways
by HeartofMine
Summary: Another addition to the DallyNate chroniles. See what happens next!


**How Do I Loathe Thee? Let Me Count The Ways…**

I had to leave that stupid party. I was entirely too pissed off to stay; Nate liked to tick me off. He knew he was good at it. I don't know why I let it get to me, though.

After his last snarky remark – some comment about my outfit, and how short my skirt was – I began searching for my jacket; I couldn't remember where I'd put the damn thing. I pushed my way through the crowd of semi-drunk people and somehow made my way up the stairs. I checked the rooms for coats, but only found half-naked couple going at it. I rolled my eyes and slammed the last bedroom door shut, then turned and bumped right into Nate. I stumbled back a little. I guess the meager amount of alcohol in my system had made my balance slightly off.

"Looking for something?" he asked me, a slow, easy smile spreading across his lips. I scowled. Oh, so now he wants to smile like that, when none of his buddies are around to see.

"Actually, I am. Had you not interrupted my search, I probably would have found it by now." I pushed past him and made my way down the stairs again, and I was almost to the bottom when he called my name. I stopped and closed my eyes for a second or two, debating on whether or not I was going to turn around, then slowly turned to face him.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He help up my jacket and smiled again. That, I think, is when I snapped. I huffed out an agitated breath, stomped back upstairs, and snatched my jacket out of his hands, then, with what sounded like a growl, I turned and walked back downstairs, pushing my way to the door. I heard Nate shout for me to wait, but I didn't. I was shocked he'd actually acknowledged my presence in such a large crowd.

I kept walking, down the porch steps and across the lawn. It didn't take Nate long to catch up with me.

"Dally, hold on!" When I ignored him and kept walking, he sighed and grabbed my arm to stop me. "Wait just a damn minute, will you?" At this, I whirled around so fast that he jumped a little. My eyes flashed as I spoke.

"No, Nate, I will not wait. I'm sick and freaking tired of waiting for you, okay?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Don't you even think about interrupting me. I'm sure you can handle keeping quiet until I've said everything I need to say." I pulled my arm from his grip and poked a finger at his chest. "What the hell's up with you, Nate? Is whatever's going on with you some weird guy thing? A guy version of PMS? Because ever since that night at your house – you remember, don't you? – you've been a completely different person. It's like you can't be seen being nice to me around your friends. Hell, around anyone! What, am I not cool enough? Am I not on the 'A List'? That's bullshit, Nate.

What's going on? You go through this phase where you don't talk to me, you don't even look at me, and now you're being a complete dick." I saw his eyebrows knit together, and mine rose questioningly. "Well? You got something to say?" I watched him as he blew out a breath.

"Wow. Umm…" was all he said at first, and I crossed my arms. I was prepared to wait. "You're completely right, Dally. I have been a complete dick lately." I blinked at this. I had half expected him to deny it. "I've been saying things to you because I knew they would make you mad. I like making you mad. Wanna know why?" When I didn't answer, he continued anyway. "I like making you mad, because when you get to your boiling point, your forehead scrunches a little, and your eyes turn the most gorgeous shade of blue and I like watching them change, even though they're staring daggers at me.

And, Dally, I'm sorry to have to say this, but you're completely dense if you think I'm being this way because you aren't, what was it? Cool enough? On the 'A List'? Yeah, Dally, you must be dense as all hell." My brows furrowed when he said this, and I said, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said you were dense," he went on. "I really thought you were smart enough to figure out why I waste my time teasing you. Yes, teasing. Didn't your mother ever tell you about boys who tease girls?" I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it immediately, not trusting myself. "Well, just in case, I'll fill you in. You see, when a boy teases a girl, it generally means that he likes her. Now, that's not the case for every boy who teases a girl, but it's that way for me. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to spell it out for you, that you'd figure out that I was freaking crazy about you on your own, but oh well. This way, I know you know and I'm not left wondering."

I stared up at him and blinked again, then shook my head.

"Nate, it's impossible for you to have feelings for me. You never act the least bit interested in me."

"You haven't been reading the signs, then. Do I need to prove it to you, Dally? Cause I can."

"Prove it to me? How…" But before I could finish, he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. I made this shocked squeak, and my hands braced themselves on his chest. He had me by the elbows, and was keeping me firmly upright, and against him, but wasn't forcing me.

His lips were soft, and gentle on mine, and they definitely proved Nate's point. I didn't tell him this, though. I was busy otherwise. I was made at him, but I couldn't pull myself away. He was just too tempting, and his kiss was absolutely perfect.

My anger dwindled a fraction every second, and I soon found myself all but melting into his arms, twining my arms around his neck. 'Finally,' I thought. I wanted more, but I knew I couldn't possibly have it. It all was already too much to take in. This is why, after another minute of sheer bliss, I broke away and took a step back to give myself breathing room, and to assure myself that I wouldn't jump on him. His hands were still supporting my arms which had turned to jelly along with the rest of my body.

When my breathing had steadied, I looked up at him and found him watching me.

"That was…" he began, and I nodded.

"Amazing? Fantastic? _Hot?_" I threw the words out and he laughed a little.

"All of the above, and then some. So, do you understand why I;ve been acting the way I have?"

I shrugged.

"Not really. But I guess it's just a guy thing." Nate laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's not, but I'll let you go on thinking that until you really find out what this is all about." After that statement, things were quiet between us for a minute, until I said, "I'm still upset." This, for some reason, made him smile, and he pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Nothing new there," he mumbled, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I snuggled a little bit closer, burying my nose into his shirt.

"I heard that."


End file.
